


John: IV

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that will hopefully coalesce into a plot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: IV

It's a game they play sometimes, John and Molly and Lestrade: What Would Sherlock Do. They play at Baker Street, when Lestrade brings a cold case for them to work out. They pore over the evidence and try their best to truly observe, to see the world the way Sherlock saw it. John sits in Sherlock's chair, fingers steepled under his chin, channeling the first and last consulting detective. Lestrade lies on the couch and gets a crick in his neck from staring up at the bullet-ridden smiley face on the wall. Molly sits at the kitchen table, runs her fingers over the chemical burns and stains, and sometimes, just a few times, sends a quick text to a dead man.


End file.
